Numb Angels
by RainwaterRevolution
Summary: Atem, Mana and Mahado have returned. They are not alone, though, for Zorc and Akenaden are back, too. Anzu’s proud that her beloved is back, but there is a catch. He’s an angel now.Atem & Anzu with other couples thrown in the mix!
1. Proglue: Anzu's Diary

A/N:

Crystaline(Me): Whistles Man, this story's gonna be long...

Atem: Least you put me & Anzu together in the end, right?

Crystaline: Maybe...

Atem: RIGHT?!

Crystaline: I dunno...It depends if I'm ticked off when I write a chapter of this...

Atem: Don't kill her! PLEASE!!!

Crystaline: FINE! FINE!

Atem: sighs with relief

Crystaline: I'll kill off Bakura then..Oh CRAP!!! Runs away from Bakura's fangirls as Atem laughs at me

Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

-

Proglue Anzu's Diary

Dear Diary,

Today was my last chance to tell Atem. Yugi won a duel between Him & Atem, and because of that, Atem went to the afterlife, or as we call it, heaven. I cried, I almost told him, and he just left anyway. Ohhh, why did he leave? I mean, if he stayed, would he care for me as I do for him? I tried to run in but Joey stopped me. Does he care for me? Never mind that... at least tomorrow we're going home. But..Atem...if you read this, which I doubt you even will at all, I love you, and I always have ever since I found out that you're the one who saved me at Burger World. Then you saved me at school, and lastly, I found out that it was you for sure at the amusement park. I knew about you even before Yugi did, only because you saved me three times. I miss you. I hope one day you do read this, even though I know it's impossible. Well, your gone, and I need to forget you. I don't want to, but your gone. Goodbye forever.

Yours Truly,

Anzu Mazaki

-

A/N:

Crystaline: Short, I know, but my other chapters will be huge..My hands still hurt from typing then all out!

Anzu: They do? Hay, what other fanfics do you have in mind for Yu-Gi-Oh?

Crystaline: Just wait and see!

Also, there's supposed to be several spots where her tears dropped down on the page as she wrote it. I just wanted to give you the diary entree though.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dreams

**A/N: I Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Alexis and Jaden are from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, I know that, but I just added them in for fun! Also, I don't own 'Phantom of the Opera' eather!**

**Chapter 1 The Dreams**

Anzu was having the weirdest dreams about two years after she wrote that Diary entry. This time, she was convinced they all meant something. She was in a desert along side a river. "Where am I?!" Anzu said. She walked along the river, and she saw a mirror. "What is going on?!" Anzu said, "This is the weirdest dream I've ever had, and the weirdest dream I'll ever have!"

"Anzu?" Someone said, "Is that you?"

"Atem?!" she yelled. She was now facing the mirror. To her desire, Atem appeared in the mirror. Anzu gasped and backed up from the mirror just a little. "How the?! Did you go see the musical 'Phantom of the Opera' while you were in our time?"

"No," Atem said. The mirror vanished and he was standing where the mirror used to be. "I didn't go see it. Perhaps you could take me one day?"

"I...I will..If you come back..."

"I will..." Atem was about to kiss Anzu as he grabbed her hand and put a rose in it, but she woke up.

"It was a dream..." Anzu thought, but then she saw something that was in the dream..the rose. She gasped. Since she was in college, her roommate fell out of bed. Anzu was on the top bunk, while her roommate was on the bottom one. Her roommate was Alexis Rhodes. She had a boyfriend and his name was Jaden Yuki. "Anzu?" She said, rubbing her head, "What's up?"

"It...was..him!" Anzu held up the rose and a little bit of her blood went down her hand from a thorn on the rose. Alexis gasped. "You didn't have that in your hand when you went to bed!"

"I know, Alexis. Atem gave it to me in the dream. That does it!" Anzu said, getting out of bed, "I think I need to talk to Ishizu about this."

The next day, she talked to Ishizu about the dreams over the phone. "So? They are just dreams, right?" Ishizu said, "I mean, they shouldn't mean anything."

"They might, Ishizu." Anzu said, "One dream had me almost kissing him."

"All it means is that you like Atem. That's all."

"There's something that isn't right about that dream, though."

"Well, what?"

"He gave me a rose in it, and I had it in my hand when I woke up before the kiss."

"The exact rose?"

"In the same position in my hand in the dream."

"Your serious?"

"Yea."

"Oh, my."

"What?"

"This only means one thing."

"What? What?!"

"You're the one, Anzu."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Simple. You have to come to Egypt. You're the one that can bring Atem & the others back."

"I..I am?"

"Yes. Please come to Egypt as soon as possible."

"I'll catch the next plane."

About 2 days later, Anzu was in Egypt. All she had to do was to sing a song to provoke some spirits. When they are provoked, They will appear, and by stopping the song right there, they will stay amongst the living.

"May the lost come back to be found,

May one of them and me be bound,

Eternity shall lighten it's grip,

No longer do I hear a whisper,

We shall never slip,

May the love be restored along with harmony!"

The door to the afterlife opened. Anzu, Ishizu, and Marik had to cover their eyes from the light of the door. The spirits came out while Anzu was still singing. As soon as Anzu got the feeling she had in the dream, Anzu stopped singing. The spirits started materializing. The first one that was materialized was a body of a person of the afterlife that got taken over. He was now a deep dark blue all over. That was the color of Zorc, so that was Zorc. The second one had white hair and a beard. One of his eyes was covered by a white cloth. That was Akenaden. The third had brown hair and hazel eyes. She also had a staff in her right hand when she materialized. She was Mana. One of Atem's friends. The fourth one was Mahado. Atem's other friend. The door was shut and the last one was still materializing. Anzu walked to the last spirit with the rose held where her heart was. "Atem?" She said to the materializing spirit, "Oh, Atem, please let it be you!"

-

A/N:

Rainwater(My Sonic fan character. Well, one of them): Phantom of the Opera reference? There was already about two hundred YGO videos with it! Why put it into this?!

Crystaline (still me): 'Cuz it suits them!

Rainwater: Ooooh...You mean as far as the characters in the musical go, right?

Crystaline: You bet 'cha!

Rainwater: I get that now!


End file.
